1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hewing or cutting roller of variable cutting width, in which two pivotable tool carriers for receiving cutting or hewing tools are arranged on at least one lateral end face of the roller transverse to the axis of the hewing or cutting roller.
2. Prior Art
AT 388 776 B has already shown a hewing or cutting roll, in which, for widening the cutting width, a tool carrier for receiving cutting or hewing tools, which is pivotable relative to the axis of the hewing or cutting roller, is arranged on at least one lateral end face of the roller. Such a known configuration has already been further developed to the extent that two tool carriers are each outwardly hinged to at least one side of the cutting roller. When extending such cutting roller widening means, all of the cutting forces and, in particular, the forces caused by the penetration into the rock must be taken over by the control cylinders. In the extended position, the cutting forces are acting in a manner that the hydraulic actuation cylinders will be outwardly stressed under tension, since the cutting forces become active outwardly in the sense of a pivotal movement of the pivotable tool carriers. In order to safely absorb such forces, double-acting hydraulic cylinder piston units and, in particular, very large dimensioned hydraulic cylinder piston units would have to be employed in the known structures.